


The Angelic Partisans and the Ninth Eternal

by Benfrosh



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: All the girls keep falling in love with Niyon, F/F, Polyamory, one-sided Niyon/Djeeta, someone stop me i keep shipping characters with mechanical synergy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 19:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19184050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benfrosh/pseuds/Benfrosh
Summary: Niyon thought that this corner of the Grandcypher was somewhere she could come to to practice her music alone. The Morrigna have proven her quite wrong.Followup to my previous Niyon fic, Woven Together, where I've established Niyon and Korwa are in an open relationship. I could have written this in a way that didn't follow up from that, but also if I ever write a fic that disagrees with another fic I've written my computer will explode.





	The Angelic Partisans and the Ninth Eternal

Niyon closed her eyes and attempted to close out the physical world around her. The world of sound was where she found her comfort - she felt at home here, floating along with the tunes of reality. Whereas the people who pressed in on her as she tried to navigate the day to day did naught but fill her with anxiety and dread, if she could close out their physical presence and focus on their sound of their souls, they came together to form a beautiful symphony, one that she practiced every day both to reproduce and to conduct. This was the perfection of her art.

And it was the failure of that art that troubled her now, as she could not possibly ignore the _three distractingly beautiful primal angels hovering over her._

"I'm sorry," Niyon finally said, breaking the silence with a sigh, "but is there any chance you could... do whatever it is you're doing, elsewhere?"

Badb tilted her head. "But we're doing nothing, sweet Niyon." 

Niyon pinched the bridge of her nose, letting her harp float freely where it stood. "No, see, that's the problem, Badb. If you were engaged in something, I could focus, but..."

Macha chuckled, and Niyon could _hear_ the rustle of the fabric on her chest. "We don't mean to be a bother. But if it's no trouble, we'd really appreciate watching you practice."

Niyon floated around to face the three primals, trying her best to compose her thoughts. "Macha... I'm sorry, it's a bit hard to hold a conversation like this, when the person I address doesn't respond. Would it be troublesome to keep the conversation more... linear?"

"Of course not, dear, but you'll have to forgive us." replied Neamhan. "We're all one and the same, after all."

Niyon's brow furrowed.

Badb tilted her head in confusion. "What's the matter? Is our answer not satisfactory?"

Niyon scratched her head in doubt. She didn't want the conversation to turn to complaining about how the Morrigna presented themselves! She just wanted some peace and quiet! But now it was going to be a whole _thing_ , and... "You've often said that you're just three parts of a whole, and that you're just one being."

"That is correct," Badb replied with a small smile. "Surely one with your powers can detect that there is but one core within the three of us."

"Of course I can, but... just as surely as I can hear the chords of your soul, so clearly can I hear the notes that compose them. And to claim that the chord is the same as the notes that make it up is the height of folly, doing disservice to both chord and note alike."

Badb smiled wider than Niyon had ever seen since the group had joined the crew, and Macha and Neamhan gave a small round of applause. "Thank you, sweet Niyon," Badb said happily. "Your compliments bring us - and me - great joy."

"You still ascribe more individuality to us than I think is fair, but it is no exaggeration to say that your words are as beautiful as your music - and you," added Macha as she blew a kiss.

Niyon's entire face turned crimson. "I- but- I'm sor- what?" She felt her ears burn up like they did when Korwa first flirted with her, or when she first confessed to Djeeta. Apparently practice was no help there.

"There's so little beauty on the battlefield, you know?" Neamhan answered, as the three of them approached Niyon. "May we take some time to appreciate you?"

Niyon nodded in consent as she processed what was happening. The Morrigna were... hitting on her? 

"For centuries, all we've had was the pleasure of glory on the battlefield. And it was a beautiful glory in its own right, and one we would gladly partake in for centuries to come," explained Macha, as she took one of Niyon's hands to feel its fingers in her own delicate hands. "But the valorous souls that we partisaned so were lone souls each and all. It was only here, following your captain, that we're discovering so many new forms of glory. And you demonstrate so much of it all."

With a flap of her wings, Neamhan soared around behind Niyon, and began running her hands through Niyon's hair, undoing her updo and letting her long locks flow down behind her. "Somehow you're a paragon with skills greater than any we've known before. As expected of your status as an Eternal, sure, but..."

Badb came up to Niyon directly, taking her chin and softly raising up Niyon's face to stare into her eyes. Niyon couldn't help but notice that if she leaned forward one inch, she could rest her head in Badb's bosom. "You have powerful magic, beautiful music, and a resplendent soul. You're an artist, a warrior, a poet, and every single action you do demonstrates a heart overflowing with love. But there's one thing we had never witnessed, and one we could not without approaching you - we wished to see your skill as a lover." 

Niyon's heart was racing out of her chest.

"That is," Badb said, stopping one inch away from Niyon's face, "only if it's okay with you."

Niyon gulped. She had been meaning to get some practice going, but a perverse imp had taken control of her impulses. "There's just one thing I have to ask, though. I have a girlfriend already, Korwa..."

The affections of the Morrigna stopped, and Badb frowned. "Ah. We did not mean to impose. We're sorry for-"

Niyon shook her head fervently. "That isn't it at all. It's just... if you are impressed with my love, you'd be stunned by hers. And I think she'd feel left out if I didn't introduce you all to her as well. Would that be alright?"

Badb smiled once more. "That would be quite interesting." And she leaned in to give Niyon a kiss.


End file.
